Private Dragons
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por Leela.  Resumen: Algunos de los dragones de cristal están hechos para ser vendidos. Sin embargo, los que están destinados a ser de los manejadores de dragones necesitan cuidado especial.  CW/DM,2a parte Glass Dragons Series.


**Glass Dragons.**

Enlace fic: http: / archiveofourown . org /works/186102

Por **Leela.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: CW/DM

Resumen: Algunos de los dragones de cristal están hechos para ser vendidos. Sin embargo, los que están destinados a ser de los manejadores de dragones necesitan cuidado especial.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a Leela, sólo la traducción es mía.

N/A: Para AngelaSnape. Hace unos meses AngelaSnape ganó un fic en mi juego de adivinanzas durante las vacaciones. Ella pidió una secuela de Dragones de Cristal, una historia que escogí para ella en uno de esos festivales. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Angela!

* * *

><p><strong>Private Dragons.<strong>

Draco yacía en la enorme cama que llenaba su dormitorio en la reserva, presionado contra el colchón por el peso de los edredones y mantas que se necesitaban para combatir el frío, y observaba los dragones de cristal volando. Las versiones privadas, como Charlie las había llamado esa primera noche en la mansión, todos eran dragones emparejados. Creados en memoria de aquellos que ya no volaban en los cielos, siempre eran dados al manejador principal de los dragones.

Un par de Horntails machos se cernían sobre la cabeza de Draco. Sus alas se agitaban. Sus garras de vez en cuando raspaban los costados del otro provocando un chirrido que hacía que el cabello del rubio se pusiera de punta.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaban volando juntos. El dragón con el cuerno roto estaba montando al otro. El repiqueteo de sus cuerpos de vidrio provocó que se le quedara atrapado el aliento en el fondo de su garganta y la sangre corriera hacia su polla. Se acarició ligeramente y jugó con su prepucio.

Masturbarse no era suficiente. Estaba inquieto, necesitado y nada podía distraerlo de la ausencia de Charlie. No cuando éste estaba en la cueva con su grupo, formando otro par de dragones privados. A partir de sus recuerdos, su magia y el amor de Charlie por su primer dragón.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. El pelirrojo lo necesitaba, y no volvería o no podría volver a casa.

Con un siseo de disgusto, Draco se quitó las cobijas y fue pisoteando hasta su armario. Luchó durante unos segundos para acomodar su pene erecto cómodamente en sus pantalones y luego arrastró sobre su cabeza el primer suéter que encontró a la mano. Él no era la perra de Charlie Weasley, y el bastardo iba a pagar por esto, de una manera o de otra.

* * *

><p>Fuera, el día era gris y deprimente. Ráfagas de viento revolvían el cabello de Draco y trataban de pasar a través de su suéter. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un intento de controlar sus temblores y caminó hacia la cueva de soplado de vidrio. Las tres personas que iban de un lado al otro esa tarde intentaron saludarlo, les correspondió con un breve asentimiento pero no disminuyó su paso hasta que vio a los otros sopladores de vidrio.<p>

—Te está esperando. —Nadan lucía casada, demacrada y quemada por el borde del fuego de dragón que usaban para fundir y moldear el vidrio.

—Bravo por él —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

Ciprian murmuró algo en Rumano que Draco estaba bastante seguro que no quería ser capaz de traducir: —Lo vas a entender —dijo—. Ahora ve con él antes de que pierda los dragones otra vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, pero ellos ya se estaban moviendo para acurrucarse juntos en un grupo que no dejaba espacio para nadie más.

Hizo una pausa en la entrada de la cueva para escuchar, pero no podía oír nada. Pasando a través de las cortinas conjuradas, bajó caminando por el estrecho pasaje. Las paredes de roca eran oscuras y agrietadas con colores que resplandecían en la luz titilante, y conforme se acercaba a la cueva principal, se elevaba la temperatura.

El espacio era enorme y sólo estaba iluminado por la fogata en un lado. Draco no le prestó atención al equipo. Sus ojos estaban sobre la burbuja que flotaba en el centro del lugar y el par de dragones suspendidos dentro de ella. Eran hermosos, pero no tenían más vida que las esculturas de vidrio que su madre le había comprado.

Un suspiro atrajo la mirada de Draco hacia la izquierda. Charlie estaba recargado en la pared, luciendo como si la áspera piedra fuera lo único que lo mantenía de pie. Una línea de hollín negro le marcaba una mejilla y más estaban embarradas sobre su desnudo y sudoroso pecho.

—Sí que tienes agallas —dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia él.

—Sí, tal vez las tengo.

Tres pasos más llevaron a Draco lo suficientemente cerca para tocar al pelirrojo. Resistió el impulso de cerrar la distancia que quedaba, se distrajo a sí mismo empujando las mangas de su suéter hacia arriba: —Podrías habérmelo dicho.

—Sí, debería haberlo hecho. —Charlie se empujó lejos de la pared y estiró la mano para pasar su pulgar sobre la frente del rubio—. No estaba pensando —dijo, su voz era suave.

—No, no lo hacías. —Draco trató de mantener su ira, pero se disipó cuando se dio cuenta de que Charlie estaba temblando—. Y no hay lugar en esta relación para dos bastardos egoístas.

Un extraño bufido escapó de Charlie, y la boca de Draco se curveó en una sonrisa. La mano del pelirrojo se movió hacia abajo para tocar los labios de Draco. Luego sus brazos estaban alrededor del rubio, y se estaban besando. Charlie mordió y chupó, haciendo sonidos necesitados que entraban en Draco.

Mordisqueando la lengua de Charlie. Draco se abalanzó hacia él y lo envió tropezando hacia atrás. Charlie los giró y presionó al rubio contra la pared.

—Por favor —dijo, y Draco mordió su mandíbula, raspando con los dientes la barba, probando el sudor y el fuego.

—Merlín, por favor —repitió Charlie, frotando su erección contra la parte baja del vientre de Draco.

Había desesperación en la voz de Charlie, y una profunda necesidad que hizo que Draco levantara su pierna izquierda y la enroscara alrededor de la cadera del otro. El pelirrojo comenzó a buscar los botones de los pantalones del rubio.

—Usa tu varita —dijo Draco.

Charlie negó con la cabeza: —No más magia. No hasta que los dragones estén terminados. —Deslizó el botón superior por el ojal—. Voy a follarte ahora.

Después de darle a las esculturas de vidrio un rápido vistazo, Draco hizo a un lado su confusión, volvió a bajar su pierna, y comenzó a ayudar a Charlie. Se aseguró de pasar de vez en cuando sus dedos sobre la dura polla del pelirrojo mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de piel de dragón. En cada toque, las caderas de Charlie se sacudían y una grosería salía de su boca.

Finalmente, Charlie estaba desnudo, y Draco se quedó usando nada más que su suéter, magra protección contra la irregular roca. Charlie metió la mano en un hueco en la pared y su mano salió brillando con lubricante.

—Qué conveniente. —Draco descansó sus manos sobre los hombros del otro para mantener el equilibrio mientras enroscaba de nuevo su pierna sobre la cadera del pelirrojo. Cuando Charlie simplemente se quedó ahí y le sonrió, Draco encajó su talón en el trasero de Charlie y dijo—: Aunque no si no lo usas.

Después de eso, Charlie no perdió el tiempo. Uno de sus gruesos dedos untó lubricante alrededor de la entrada de Draco y luego empujó dos dedos justo ahí, sin ninguna vacilación o mayor preparación.

Un dolor agudo y una instantánea excitación chispeó por la columna vertebral de Draco: —Bastardo —siseó, giró sus caderas y presionó los dedos de Charlie más profundamente.

—Se necesita de un bastardo para reconocer a otro —dijo Charlie. Sus dedos se movieron dentro y fuera del culo del rubio, las manos de Draco se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre la resbalosa piel de Charlie hasta que fue obligado a agarrarse de los bíceps del pelirrojo.

Charlie añadió un tercer dedo y Draco gimió: —Joder. —Deseando fricción y ser llenado, y más y más y más, Draco empujó y se retorció tratando de frotar su polla contra Charlie.

El repique de vidrio contra vidrio sonó en la caverna, haciendo eco en las paredes y enviando escalofríos a través de Draco.

—¡Sí! —Charlie sacó los dedos y puso las manos bajo el trasero de Draco—. Sube —sugirió.

Draco apretó su agarre. Apenas tenía su otra pierna arriba cuando Charlie separó sus nalgas y lo embistió. Draco fue abierto de golpe, ardía. Encajó sus uñas en la piel del pelirrojo, jalándolo, animándolo, igualándolo embestida tras embestida.

Follaron duro y rápido. Los repiques hicieron eco en la cueva, alrededor de ellos, a través de ellos. Draco mordió, arañó y se aferró a Charlie, atrapado entre éste y la pared, deseando que el pelirrojo sintiera tanto como él sentía.

Draco apretó los músculos de su culo, y las caderas de Charlie se sacudieron y comenzaron a dar cortas y duras embestidas: —Más —dijo Draco—. Joder, Charlie, más.

Y el pelirrojo cargó todo su peso, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, y se dejó caer de rodillas. El impacto estremeció a Draco, clavando la polla de Charlie contra su próstata, y forzó un gemido fuera de él. Estaba reclinado sobre su espalda, y el pelirrojo lo siguió hacia abajo, separó sus piernas aún más, casi doblándolo en dos. Hicieron una pausa, aún conectados, para que Draco pudiera poner sus piernas sobre los hombros de Charlie y su mano sobre su polla.

—Tú, Draco, tú... —Charlie comenzó a moverse de nuevo—. Mío —dijo y rotó su cadera—. Mi Draco. Mis dragones.

Draco lo besó, interrumpiendo sus las palabras, saboreando la sal: —Mío —corrigió a Charlie, apretando de nuevo sus músculos alrededor de la polla del pelirrojo—. Todo mío.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para enviar a Charlie al límite. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y gritó el nombre de Draco. Su polla pulsaba dentro del rubio. El repique creció hasta un tono que llevó a Draco más y más arriba, enviando la sangre retumbando por sus venas y su orgasmo se expulsó por su polla.

Yacieron ahí, Charlie derrumbado sobre Draco, hasta que el sonido de algo rompiéndose los sacó volando, separándolos. Charlie se acuclilló delante de Draco, claramente listo para defenderlo contra viento y marea, y el rubio buscó la varita que había dejado en sus pantalones.

Los dragones aterrizaron en el suelo frente a ellos e inclinaron las cabezas. Agitaron las alas, haciendo un sonido tintineante.

Dándose la vuelta, Charlie jaló a Draco hacia sus brazos y dijo exultante: —Tuyos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez hubo alguna duda?

La risa de Charlie hizo eco en la caverna. Draco se acurrucó entre sus brazos y miró a sus dragones volar.

**FIN**


End file.
